Un Watson para dos Holmes
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: John nunca se imagino que tener las atenciones de los hermanos Holmes iba a ser tan placentero. El título lo dice todo, no es un incesto propiamente dicho, los hermanos Holmes ocupándose de John. Solo de John.


**Un Watson para dos Holmes**

—No sé porque estoy permitiendo que me hagas esto —murmuró John por enésima vez mientras se bajaban del taxi.

—Porque me quieres —se limitó a decir Sherlock adelantándose al paso de John y llamando a la puerta de la casa.

—Pero esto es absurdo, nunca has querido la opinión de tu hermano. ¿Por qué la quieres para _esto_?

Sherlock no le contestó y entró en la casa agarrando la mano de John. El médico le siguió unos pasos pero enseguida se detuvo y a pesar de que Sherlock empezó a dar tirones se mantuvo firme.

—No. No iré contigo hasta que me expliques _por qué _—exigió con enfado.

Sherlock se volvió a él y rotó los ojos.

—¿Por qué no puedes acceder sin más?

—Porque no es una cita normal Sherlock —le dijo John —. No. No estoy dispuesto a pasar por esto… Además, ¿cómo es que tú lo aceptas sin más? ¡Es tu hermano! —exclamó.

Sherlock se acercó a John y le fue bajando la cremallera de la chaqueta para luego deslizarla por los hombros.

—John —le dijo mientras lo hacía —. Cuando cumplí los 16 años tuve una relación muy tormentosa y a decir verdad, algo peligrosa. Mi hermano me dijo que, a partir de entonces quería conocer a todas mis parejas y lo he cumplido a raja tabla desde entonces porque casi pierdo la vida. Bien. Cada vez mis parejas eran más… Atractivas y los encuentros fueron… Más calientes. Ahora vamos —le pidió cogiéndolo de la mano.

—¡Tu hermano me conoce! ¡Sabe quien soy desde hace dos años! —exclamó dejándose arrastrar —. A… Además, ¡ni siquiera soy atractivo! —exclamó mientras entraban en la sala de estar.

Mycroft, que estaba mirando el fuego de la chimenea, se volvió y le miró.

—¿No eres atractivo? —repitió a modo de pregunta —. Eres rubio, tienes los ojos azules y una forma física estupenda. Eres más atractivo de lo que crees John Watson.

Sherlock sonrió orgulloso, pero John miró a otro sitio.

—Hola Mycroft —gruñó.

El hombre sonrió y fue a cerrar la puerta. Sherlock aprovechó para sentarse en el sofá de tres plazas frente a la chimenea, John lo hizo a su lado.

—¿Algo de beber John? —preguntó Mycroft.

John suspiró, aún se preguntaba porque estaba dejándose hacer eso.

—Whisky —respondió.

—¿Sherlock? —preguntó Mycroft mientras cogía la botella.

—No, gracias —respondió este apoyando el codo en el brazo del sofá.

Mycroft le alcanzó a John un vaso lleno por la mitad pero John se lo pensó mejor y le arrebató la botella que tenía en la otra mano. Se la acercó a los labios y bebió un trago considerable. Cuando tragó, apretó fuertemente los ojos y los labios.

—Eso no es de caballeros, John —le dijo Mycroft molesto.

—Cállate. Lo que vais a hacer tampoco —se limitó a responder antes de darle otro trago considerable.

—No bebas tanto —le dijo Sherlock quitándole la botella —. No quiero que te duermas.

—Exacto John —le dijo Mycroft —. Levántate —ordeno.

John miró a Sherlock en busca de una explicación, de alguna palabra que detuviera eso pero Sherlock solo asintió.

—Hazle caso a mi hermano. No te hará daño—le aseguró.

John tragó saliva y se puso de pie frente a Sherlock, justo en el centro de la alfombra que había bajo el sofá. Mycroft tomó el asiento donde había estado sentado el médico y se acomodó.

—Desnúdate —pidió.

John miró a Sherlock de nuevo, pero al no obtener ningún gesto del detective procedió a quitarse la ropa. Era libre de irse corriendo pero… Le picaba un poco la curiosidad, la maldita curiosidad de lo desconocido que se había hecho más insistente desde que había conocido a Sherlock.

Comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa de cuadros, no tenía prisa y joder, si a Mycroft le gustaba mirar que disfrutara. Una vez hubo desabrochado todos los botones, se desabrochó lo de los puños y se sacó la camisa. La dejó apoyada sobre el sillón que había a su izquierda. Luego se quitó la camiseta interior lentamente.

La dejó en el mismo sitió que la otra. Se agarró el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha y lo giró en círculos. Ese día le dolía, bueno, esperaba que el whisky hiciera algo al respecto. Se quitó los zapatos y luego los pantalones.

Cuando se quedó en calzoncillos miró a Mycroft con odio.

—Los calcetines y los calzoncillos también John —le dijo el hombre antes de morderse el labio superior.

John se quitó con toda la lentitud que pudo los boxes azules y los dejó con el resto de la ropa.

—No me voy a quitar los calcetines —murmuró mientras se tapaba la entrepierna con ambas manos.

Mycroft alzó una ceja.

—No es necesario —le espetó Sherlock antes de que Mycroft pudiera contestar.

John dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento bastante irónica a Sherlock, pero el detective no le prestó atención. Le miraba fijamente, cada rasgo, solo estaba atento a eso.

Mycroft se puso de pie y se acercó a John. Éste, que estaba manteniendo una actitud militar, se mantuvo quieto y firme en el lugar donde se encontraba.

La mano derecha de Mycroft se estableció en su mejilla, bajó hasta el cuello y recorrió toda la clavícula, cuando estuvo en el hombro, los dedos fueron directamente a la cicatriz, que la acariciaron con cuidado.

—Tuvo que ser doloroso —comentó.

—Muy doloroso, señor —respondió.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja ante esa contestación tan militar, pero no comentó nada.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Mycroft mientras miraba la parte trasera de la herida.

—Fue disparado con un Heckler & Koch G36 por un insurgente afgano, entró en nuestro campamento cuando estábamos tratando a unos heridos por la explosión de una mina señor —explicó John.

—¿Mataste a ese hombre John? —le susurró al oído.

—Sí señor —respondió el rubio sin pestañear —. Defendía a los heridos a mi cargo, señor. Era mi deber como médico y como soldado. No tuve otra opción señor.

Aunque John no pudiera verlo, Mycroft estaba gozando como nunca cada vez que John pronunciaba la palabra "Señor". Sonrió a Sherlock y alzó las cejas. El detective negó con la cabeza.

—Continúa Mycroft —le dijo.

El hombre se puso frente a John y le cogió de las muñecas para separárselas. Observó lo que había estado ocultando y sonrió.

—Generosos atributos —comentó.

John le dirigió una mirada de superioridad, pero no dijo nada. El alcohol comenzaba a hacerle efecto y poco a poco comenzaba a relajarse y a sentirse mejor en esas circunstancias.

Mycroft se acercó hasta su cuello y pasó la nariz por detrás de la oreja, bajándola por el pecho hasta que llegó a su ombligo poniéndose de rodillas.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó a Sherlock mientras sujetaba a John por las caderas.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en sus piernas.

—Sí —le respondió mientras apoyaba la barbilla en sus manos extendidas.

Mycroft se relamió y agarró el miembro flácido de John con la mano derecha. El médico, se echó un poco hacia atrás confundido y miró a Sherlock.

El hombre se puso de pie, se aproximó a John y le besó la oreja.

—Tranquilo —le susurró haciendo que sus labios tocaran el pabellón auditivo —. Disfrutarás, créeme —murmuró y comenzó a darle esos por el cuello.

John bajó la vista hacia donde estaba Mycroft y suspiró. Asintió brevemente al hombre del gobierno y este sonrió de oreja a oreja. Elevó un poco el miembro de John con la mano derecha y echó la piel del prepucio hacia atrás con la izquierda para lamer el glande.

Apartó su zurda y succionó la punta.

John soltó el aire que había estado aguantando por los nervios y sonrió de medio lado. Recibir atenciones de los dos Holmes era… Indescriptible.

Mientras lo labios de Sherlock estaban besando cada milímetro del cuello los de Mycroft viajaban por el tronco de su miembro. Dando besos allí y allá, moviéndolo suavemente para excitarlo más aún.

John, que en esa situación se sentía poderoso, se permitió el lujo de no gemir. Su pulso se aceleró y la sangre comenzó a acudir a su entrepierna, pero no gimió. Iba a dejárselo como último recurso.

Sherlock se colocó detrás de él y le comenzó a besar la nuca, entre los hombros, pasó la lengua por la cicatriz y regresó por la columna donde fue besando cada vértebra. Lo oyó ponerse de rodillas y apoyar cuidadosamente las manos sobre las caderas, un poco más encima de donde estaba ahora la mano de Mycroft.

Sintió un pequeño mordisco en su nalga izquierda y sonrió.

—Espléndido —gimió Mycroft con la boca seca cuando se separó del miembro completamente duro de John.

La mano de John se colocó sobre la cabeza de Mycroft y aprisionó el pelo con sus dedos.

—Sigue Mycroft —ordenó y lo movió de nuevo hacia su miembro.

El hombre sonrió y volvió al trabajo que había estado haciendo. Lamió el tronco, pasando la punta de la lengua por las venas marcadas y luego succionó la punta. Extendió el líquido pre-seminal con su mano derecha y luego lo lamió.

La boca de Sherlock no tardó estar en el mismo lugar. Lamió sus testículos y se los introdujo en la boca para succionarlos. Primero el izquierdo, luego el derecho. John envolvió su mano en los rizos de su pareja y le fue moviendo lo apretó contra él para que continuara.

Succionó el glande cuando la boca de Mycroft se apartó y entonces, John gimió. Dios. Sherlock sabía usar la presión que le gustaba, Dios si sabía.

John tiró con suavidad de Mycroft para separarlo de su miembro y le tiró un poco del pelo para que le mirara.

—Observa a tu hermano, Mycroft. Seguro que aprendes algo —le dijo con autoridad.

Apartó la mano de la cabeza de Mycroft y la puso sobre la de Sherlock para dejar que solo él le pudiera hacer ese trabajo. Sherlock agarró las caderas con ambas manos y comenzó a moverse entorno al miembro, apretando los labios desde la base hasta la punta.

Mycroft le observaba con los ojos abiertos, sin duda si que podía aprender algo. Alzó la vista hasta el rostro de John y se metió una mano en sus pantalones para acariciar su miembro duro como una piedra. La cara de satisfacción del médico, sus ojos cerrados, esas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente y suicidándose en la punta de la nariz… Comenzó a mover la mano rápidamente dentro de los pantalones.

Sin duda era el mejor amante de Sherlock y rezaría lo que hiciera falta para que estuviera con él por siempre.

John movía sus caderas ayudando a Sherlock, pasando las manos por el rostro y colocándolas en los hombros para tener un punto de apoyo. Mycroft se masturbaba al mismo ritmo mientras se introducía un dedo en la boca.

—Joder… —gimió John —. Joder Sherlock, joder.

Después de casi gritar esas últimas palabras, se corrió apretando con fuerza los hombros de su amante, gimiendo de nuevo el nombre del detective con cada eyaculación. Cuando cogió un poco el aire, agarró de nuevo los rizos y lo separó de su miembro.

—Te quiero —susurró.

Sherlock se relamió y pasó la lengua por el glande para lamer una gota de semen que seguía allí. Luego se puso a la altura de John y le besó.

—Yo también —murmuró.

Mycroft, que se había corrido casi a la vez que John, se levantó poco a poco mientras se sacaba la mano de los pantalones.

—Entonces, ¿me das tu visto bueno Mycroft? —le preguntó Sherlock.

—Sí Sherlock —respondió antes de pasar su lengua desde la palma de su mano, hasta el dedo índice —. Te doy mi visto bueno.

* * *

**De nuevo, quiero dedicárselo a Amaranta porque se molesta en leer cosas tan raras como esta.**

**Y también dedicárselo a Drake-Vampire porque la idea me la dio ella, ¡espero que te haya gustado!**

**A los demás, gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ¡y no se olviden de comentar!**


End file.
